No Letting Go
by Tenshi Ai
Summary: You hate being a wolf. Could Kiba change that? Just read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain. If I did, I would be able to speak Japanese. **

**Author's Note: Ok, I don't know much about Wolf's Rain so bare with me. I only saw episodes 1, 2 and 3. But I'm going to watch the rest to improve these stories.**

* * *

Your Prov:

The night was silent; the only sound your heard was the rustling of the leaves. The blissful wind covered your face. The black sky blended with your long raven hair. Your thoughts were scrambled. You were getting lost in your own thoughts, like it was maze. Your own head frightened you, yet it also confused you, so you thought even more. The blood, the horror, the lost. It all haunted you, in your sleep, and when you were awake, you always saw _them_. It all seemed to be a dream, but it was the exact opposite…it was real. You wished that it was a horrible nightmare that would just stay a dream. But you knew that it was all reality. You never thought that your past would affect you in the future, but you were wrong, it affected you a lot. You walked on the black street. All of a sudden you smelled a strange scent. It was the same as your own blood, yet different. Then you realized what it was. It was the thing you feared the most, it was the thing that haunted you for 8 years, it was who you were, it was one of your kind, and it was… a wolf. Without a thought, your legs sprinted automatically. The scent grew stronger, your breath grew harder. You ran as fast as you could while it was running for you.

_Why here, why now?_

You ran as quickly as you could. You bumped into someone, but then continued running.

"HEY! WHATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" you heard him screeched.

You had no concern for him. You finally ran into a dead end. You leaned your back against the wall, feeling that the creature was close to you. Then right in front of you, you saw a light brown wolf. He didn't look dangerous, but still you screamed. Your scream was so terrifying, it sounded like nails running through a chalkboard. He turned into him human form and covered your mouth.

"Hey, calm down, what's the matter?"

Your eyes were wide it looked like they were going to jump out of your sockets.

"Stay away from me you… you monster!"

"Monster? Wait, but you're like me"

"No, I'm nothing like you, NOTHING!"

"Wait, huh? I think you're sick. Hey Kiba, get over here!"

From the back, you saw a person with black, ruffled hair, with brown eyes. But what scared you was his wolf form. His fur was white as snow.

"What is it Hige?" he asked.

"This girl, she's one of us"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I think she's sick"

"What makes you say that?"

"She's scared of wolves, yet she is one"

The black haired guy walked towards you. You were too afraid to even speak.

"What is your name?" he asked.

You kept silent.

"I'm Kiba, this is Hige"

"Please, don't hurt me!" you begged.

"Shh, calm down, I won't hurt you"

His voice was calm and soft which toned you down a little. He picked up a mouse and gave it to you.

"Eat it, it's good"

You looked its small round eyes squirming to get free.

"I don't meat that's moving"

Your voice was cracked, barley able to talk.

"Ok, now I know that she's sick" said the other one.

He put down the mouse. Kiba put his hand out to show that he meant no harm. You didn't trust him.

"We'll go to Paradise together" he said.

You were confused. Paradise…you heard that word before.

"P-Paradise?"

He held out his hand and smiled, showing that he wasn't going to hurt you.

"No, I can't" you said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because, both of you are wolves"

"But aren't you?"

"No! I'm not"

"Then what are you?"

"I-I don't know"

"Hey, girl, you should come with us. Being a wolf is cool, I guess" said Hige

"No, wolves are vicious creatures who take the lives of others!"

"Ok, what are you saying? You are a wolf"

"Why are you denying your own kind?" asked Kiba

"That is none of your business" you snapped

Kiba sighed.

"Come on, leave her be"

Then you saw Kiba's eyes. Your memories came back to haunt you again. Your eyes widened. You chocked back your tears, but you felt your eyes turning red and swelling up. You sat down on the floor embracing your knees and hiding your face in your arms.

"Are you ok?" asked Hige.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" you barked.

Then you saw them depart in the shadows.

Kiba's Prov:

You were walking with Hige with your arms in your pockets.

"Strange girl" said Hige.

His hands were on his head. You were very bewildered.

"Yeah, strange…"

You couldn't help think about what had occurred back there.

_How could someone be afraid of wolves if they are one?_

"Hey, you ok Kiba?"

"No, not really"

"Is it about that girl? Forget about her, she's crazy"

"Yeah, I guess so… but I can't help but feel that she doesn't hate wolves, but hates what they've done to her. It just doesn't make sense because she's a wolf. How could she be afraid of them?"

"Eh, beats me"

You walked around the black city eating mice. Then you heard a shriek. It was very familiar to your ears. You and Hige ran after the noise. There you see a man with a coat, and his companion. He aimed his gun right at the girl you saw before. You bit him to try to prevent it, but it was no use…she was shot. You carried her, you and Hige started running. You finally loss him dodging every bullet he aimed at you. You went down in the sewer. Hige was covering his nose.

"In all the places in the city, we had to choose this place"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's a bad place for a sensitive nose"

You laid her down. She opened her eyes slowly. The minute she saw you she jerked up.

"Wait, stop, we just want to help" said Hige

She stood up, but then fell. You caught her.

"You're going to be alright, we'll help you" you said.

She was too weak to say anything, so she just rested in your arms. You thought that she was very bizarre, but you had to admit, she was very appealing. She slept in your arms. Then she whispered,

"Damn you wolves"

* * *

**There it is! I really hope you like it, and please review!**


	2. Trust Is Something I Don't Give Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain. Some cool genius does, and that's not me.**

Your Prov:

I opened my eyes to find that my lower hip was bandaged. That was where the bullet hit me. I tried sitting up but then pain jumped right into me. The shock was overwhelming, so I laid back down right away. I moaned. The sewer stenched with waste, rats, and other things you would find in a sewer."So, you're finally up". His voice echoed in the sewer. I looked next to me. It was Kiba."You shouldn't move, you need to rest just a little bit longer" I looked at him."You're not going to kill me, aren't you?" He kept silent. When the silence grew louder, he finally spoke."No, I won't kill you. You're a fellow wolf, whether you like it or not" he said

"Something tells me that I should follow you on your journey to Paradise" I said."How do you know about that?" he asked."It's kinda obvious, all wolves are looking for Paradise" "I guess you're right"

"But…I still don't trust you" I snapped. "Why not?" He was puzzled."Why should I trust you, or even more, why should I trust a wolf?" "What reason do you have not to trust me?"

I chuckled. He took a mouse, killed it and gave it to me."Here, it'll make you feel better. Plus, it's not moving so you could eat it" I sat up. The pain wasn't as bad, but it still hurt. I forced myself up. I held the poor, dead mouse in front of me. I was holding it by its tail. I gulped and gave it back to him. "I think I'm good, I don't need that" I said. I didn't want to eat a mouse. Poor thing. He sighed and handed it back to me. What doesn't he get about 'no'? "Just eat it" he insisted

I swallowed. Then my stomach gave a big growl. So I ate it. When I made my last swallows I was surprised. "This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, it's pretty good" I said. "I told you"

"Hey, where's the other kid?" I think his name was Hige, I think. "Getting you a hotdog. Hate the stuff" He said. I chuckled. "Me too, but I still eat it" He looked at you with a confused look. "Why?" he asked. "Hey, they're cheap, what can I say"

He got off the floor. "Can you stand up?" he asked. I tried and I managed getting on my feet. "Yep, I think I can manage" I said.I took a step feeling all proud of myself. Then I fell. Kiba caught me. "Yeah, you can manage big time" he said sarcastically. And when I felt so proud of myself, I trip. I rolled my eyes.

He put you on his back. I laughed. "What?" he asked. "I didn't get a piggy back since I was 4 years old" He started walking. Then I realized something.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Aimee" I said forgetting to introduce myself. But I wasn't planning to. I would have never indroduced myself to a wolf. "And you know my name" he said.

"I know I do, but I still don't trust you" I said. "Then I'll earn your trust" Why does he want my trust so much? "I don't see that coming" I warned him.

While we were walking out of that dreadful that awful sewer, Hige came down. "Hey, I got you a hotdog!" he said. "Don't worry, I don't need it" I said remembering that mouse. I still feel bad for the thing. Poor mouse. "What? Now you owe me $2.50" he said. I rolled my eyes. _This is going to be a very intresting adventure. _I thought.

We walked through the streets. People were staring at you. It was like they haven't seen a girl on a guy's back.

In a way, I felt like something weird was going to happen, but I don't know what. It's really weird. But still, I'm curious... I haven't been with wolves for a long time, and why now am I changing? Why these guys?

We walked through the streets. I think I overcame my fear of wolves, well, at least these wolves. They were nice, compared to the other wolves I met. But even so, I still don't trust them. No matter how nice they are.

While we were walking, we saw another wolf, but he was a cub. He was about 2 years old I think. I wasn't afraid of him, he was only a cub. His name was Toeboe. He's sweet and he agreed to go with us to Paradise.

Then we met another wolf. His name was Tsume. I held Kiba's neck a little tighter because I was scared. "It'll be ok" he said. And for once, in a long time, I listened to a wolf. I trusted him. But I couldn't let him know. Tsume scared me, a lot. Especially his scar. With a scar like that, he could be dangerous, and he was. I was scared. And i admit it, it's really stupid. But still.

I never thought that I would be traveling with wolves, but even though I travel with them, doesn't mean I trust them or something. And nothing would make me go make into my wolf form. I hate it. Wolves are things that shouldn't be trusted. Never.

We were walking through the snow. I was able to walk on my feet again. Thank goodness, I feel so bad for Kiba. It was so chilly. I think my saliva even froze. Kiba felt bad for me and went really close to me. His warm fur leaned againts my ankles. I patted his head. He's so sweat.

But I wonder how long it'll take for them to find Paradise, if we find Paradise. But i know that I would never trust that Tsume guy. He's probably just coming along just for the heck of it. But why did I come along? Well, maybe we'll find out.

**Well, there it is! I know I rushed, but it's only an introduction to the next chapter and what basically happened. Don't worry, the next one will be soo much better. This is only the begining. Please review!!**


End file.
